metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
The Boss
The Boss, also known as The Joy, The Mother of Special Forces and Voyevoda (Russian for "Warlord"), was the "final child of the Philosophers," and the mentor of Naked Snake. She was the founding leader of the Cobra Unit, in which she was known as "The Joy," however, when they were disbanded at the end of World War II, she was granted the codename of "The Boss." Together with Naked Snake, she developed the technique of CQC. In the Virtuous Mission, The Boss wore a bandana and Olive Drab uniform (which appeared to be the staple FOX unit battle fatigues). After Naked Snake pulled it from her head when she threw him from the bridge in Dolinovodno, Snake wore it during Operation Snake Eater and later wore it in tribute to her. The Boss commented on his inability to let go of the past by taunting him for wearing her bandana as a reminder of her during his mission. Biography Early life and career The Boss was born in 1922 as the daughter of one of the original and higher ranking members of the Wisemen's Committee, and grew up in the care of the Philosophers. However, she also learned from her father even the most forbidden secrets of the Philosophers, and as a consequence, the shadowy organization arranged for his death. The Boss later went on to become an instructor at one of the Philosophers' "charm schools." World War II In 1941, during World War II, The Boss was invited to the SAS as a special advisor, which resulted in the creation of Rayforce and the L Detachment. She met David Oh, with whom she formed the 22nd SAS Regiment. She planned the dummy raids on Heliopolis and the bombings of German air bases during the North African Campaign.A radio conversation with Major Zero during the Virtuous Mission reveals this. She participated in many "snatch" missions, in which she had to capture important officers without killing them; the incidents later served as the basis for her development of CQC.A radio conversation with The Boss during the Virtuous Mission reveals this. In 1942, The Boss (then known as The Joy) founded the Cobra Unit, which consisted of herself, The Pain, The Fear, The End, The Fury, and The Sorrow. They participated in many special operations during World War II, contributing heavily to the Allied forces' victory. The entire Cobra Unit looked up to her as their mother and leader, and she formed a close relationship with The Sorrow. The Boss became a legendary soldier, and was considered by many to be the "Mother" of America's special forces. In 1943, The Boss was ordered to infiltrate Los Alamos and assassinate one of the Manhattan Project scientists, John von Neumann, under the belief that he was a Nazi spy, and make it seem like his death was accidental. She proceeded with the mission as planned, though she ended up blowing her cover on the day after learning that she was pregnant by The Sorrow. Though she avoided a bullet aimed for her gut, she recieved a graze to the side of her brain and would enter a coma for three months. After six months, The Boss made a complete recovery, theorizing that her body may have willed her to live for her child. She grew to regret failing the mission, even after it transpired that Neumann being a spy was actually Soviet misinformation to sabotage the Manhattan Project. The Boss felt that his living resulted in the Cold War, which made her partially responsible as well. During the D-Day landings at Normandy, The Boss and her Cobras were sent on a mission to destroy several V2 rocket installations near Juno beach. It was there that she gave birth to her and The Sorrow's child on the battlefield, going into labor after she had been shot in the gut. The caesarean section required in the chaos left her with a snake-shaped scar on her torso.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment (2005). EVA: "All I heard was that Boss was supposedly shot in the gut during battle and that her son was born right there, bullets whizzing past them." // Naked Snake: "A pregnant woman in the middle of a battle?" // EVA: "That's what I heard. They say that when they stitched her up, the scar was shaped like a snake." // Naked Snake: "Well, that's battlefield medicine for you."Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment (2005). The Boss: "Look at this scar. This is proof that I was once a mother." She gave birth to a baby boy, though he was soon taken away from her by the Philosophers. In 1947, after the end of the war, The Boss disbanded the Cobra Unit. The Cold War Developing CQC with Jack Afterwards, The Boss began participating in secret projects run by the U.S. Government. On November 1, 1951, The Boss was involved in the atomic testing at the Nevada desert, where she was exposed to radiation, and rendered infertile. It was around this time that she first met a young John (a.k.a. Jack), and was drawn to him due to sharing similar experiences.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Kojima Productions (2004) The Boss: Snake, you were an atomic test subject, weren't you? On Bikini Atoll. That's part of the reason I was drawn to you. You and I are alike. We're both slowly being eaten away by the karma of others. She spent nearly a decade with Jack, training him as her disciple and developing the tactics of CQC, a basic form of close quarters combat. Jack claimed that because of his training, part of him belonged to The Boss and that they were more than just friends, soldiers and lovers. During 1957, she also was invited to the newly instated HALO School at the JFK Special Operations center at Fort Bragg, North Carolina, and was also responsible for the development of the HALO jump.A radio conversation with Major Zero and Para-Medic reveals this. Secret operations in the Soviet Union The Boss was forced to leave Jack when she was assigned a new top secret mission by President Dwight D. Eisenhower in June 12, 1959 involving recruiting Russians who were against the new single-party regime in Moscow to steal and sabotage various Soviet space projects and possibly directly become involved when necessary. However, the CIA disagreed with this, and refused to help The Boss, forcing her to utilize the Philosophers' spy channels for the first time to accomplish it. She managed to succeed in placing a sleeper agent to recruit them, and the CIA took over, namely to take all the credit. The Boss didn't mind. However, late into the year, The Boss discovered some discrepencies relating to the Soviet blueprints that their sleeper agent was sending, namely in regards to the Sputnik 5 where there was an ejection pod. She tried to report her findings to the CIA and get them to investigate, but they ignored her, thinking she wanted to regain her glory. She ended up infiltrating the Soviet Union without any official support and infiltrated the OKB-1 research facility. She discovered not only had her sleeper agent defected to the Soviet Union entirely, but also that the reason he did so was because the CIA was pocketing a large amount of his paycheck, and that the ejection pod on the Sputnik 5 was actually an ejection seat for human personnel to utilize to survive reentry. She reported her findings to NASA, which resulted in the CIA blaming The Boss on everything that went wrong to cover up their failures to the recently inaugerated President John F. Kennedy. The Mercury Project Later on, The Boss was chosen for participation in the Mercury Project and met for the first time Strangelove, who was assigned to Mercury as a key staff member. She was sent to space on a mission to acquire data on how well the human body could cope in such conditions, but during which radiation was an inevitability. She unofficially became the first person in space, and seeing the Earth from above sparked her dream of uniting the world as one. Unfortunately, as she returned to Earth from her flight on April 12, 1961, the addition of a "window" caused her re-entry capsule to veer off course and crash land in the ocean, resulting in The Boss being thrown from the capsule and severely burned by both the cosmic radiation, and the heat of re-entry. Miraculously, The Boss did survive, but she was hospitalized as a result, and she and Strangelove never saw each other again. The Boss also never realized that Strangelove had very deep feelings for her. The injuries sent The Boss into another deep coma for six months. The military covered up the accident by claiming that The Boss took part in the CIA's botched Bay of Pigs Invasion in Cuba. Alone and resented The Boss recovered, but the current administration resented the fact that the Russians had a widely publicized successful space flight, while The Boss' injuries and crash landing forced them to cover up the entire experiment, despite her being in space first. This resentment resulted in them sending her on a new mission in Soviet territory. In 1962, she was sent on a mission that culminated in the assassination of The Sorrow (her lover) who had returned to the Soviet Union after the disbandment of the Cobra Unit, with the threat of the death of their child, if they both survived. She and The Sorrow met on top of a bridge in Tselinoyarsk. For a long time they discussed what they were going to do, eventually concluding not to fight. In the end The Boss reluctantly shot The Sorrow through the eye, at The Sorrow's request. Being a powerful medium and psychic, The Sorrow returned from the dead two years later as a spirit, and trailed after The Boss. Once this operation was over, she was reached out to by one of her former SAS comrades, Zero, and formed CIA Unit FOX with him. She continued to act as an agent in Soviet territory, effectively going "underground" for the following two years. In 1964, the CIA began to fear The Boss's overwhelming charisma, so they made plans to eliminate her.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). Old Snake: The Boss? // Big Mama: The Boss was a legendary hero from the Second World War known as the Mother of Special Forces. She had an almost overwhelming charisma about her. The CIA feared this, so they had her eliminated.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). Gene: It was all a setup from the very beginning. Volgin launching the nuke... The Boss's death... Even your mission in Groznyj Grad, Snake. It was all the work of your country and a single, deviously cunning strategist. In July, The Boss, who still remained in contact with the US homeland, was ordered to take part in a major operation to recover the Philosophers' Legacy, known as the Virtuous Mission. In order to acquire the Legacy, The Boss had to trade her way into GRU colonel Volgin's ranks, utilizing the Philosophers' spy network. She was contacted by Volgin with the suggestion of defection, as well as learning the location of Soviet rocket scientist Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov, and the details of a secret nuclear weapon he had been developing.Major Zero mentioned this in a radio conversation, and Volgin mentions a similar account before the final battle. The Boss was provided with two portable nuclear warheads and launcher, with the intention of handing them over to Colonel Volgin and gaining his trust. The Boss also helped Volgin recover Sokolov before he could escape the Soviet Union with Naked Snake's help. Volgin used one of the nukes to destroy Sokolov's design bureau, OKB-754. The destruction of the bureau in a nuclear explosion called for The Boss's mission to be greatly expanded and revised. She would have to prove the innocence of the United States, in a mission known as Operation Snake Eater. Continuing to act as a traitor to America, The Boss would allow herself to be assassinated by her beloved protégé Jack, then an operative of FOX codenamed Naked Snake. Understanding that she had to give her life for her country, in order to save the world from nuclear war, The Boss subtly helped Snake with his mission, while at the same time maintaining Volgin's trust. One by one Snake killed off the remaining Cobra Unit members. In their last moments of life, The End and The Fury became worried for the life of their commander. After Snake defeated Volgin and destroyed Sokolov's Shagohod, with the help of EVA, The Boss met Snake in a field of white flowers, by Rokovoj Bereg. There, she reminded him of his duty as a soldier, prior to engaging him in a final duel. To ensure that Snake would carry out his mission, she radioed Russian fighters to begin bombing Rokovoj Bereg, which was only ten minutes away from their position. The Boss fought Snake with the intent to kill him, but he had gained much experience from his mission. She attacked with her assault rifle, the Patriot, but Snake evaded her attacks, and engaged her in CQC, now equalling her skill. Though her white Sneaking Suit aided in her camouflage among the white flowers, she eventually collapsed from Snake's ongoing attacks. After falling at the hands of her former disciple, The Boss passed the microfilm, containing the Philosophers' Legacy, to him. Snake then shot her with her own weapon. The Boss's horse approached her body, appearing to mourn her passing, while in the distance, Snake witnessed the spirits of The Boss and The Sorrow fade away. Prior to her death, The Boss had explained part of the truth of her mission to EVA, who later informed Snake of this. She had also made EVA and GRU Major Ocelot promise not to kill Snake, nor aid in killing him. In the end, she had left everything in the hands of Snake. The Boss's grave was later placed in Arlington National Cemetary, Virginia. Posthumous After Operation Snake Eater, Snake was promoted and given the Big Boss codename to show that he had surpassed The Boss, though he refused to acknowledge that codename for some time, believing that he was not worthy of it. Her template was also used for the Successor Project, which resulted in the creation of FOX operative Gene. Some time later, Gene discovered the true details of The Boss's final mission, which he later passed on to Big Boss in an attempt to break his spirit, and get him to join his side. Despite her death, The Boss's beliefs (or what was perceived of it) greatly influenced major events that came later. In 1970, Zero (inspired by The Boss's ideas) formed the Patriots, of which Big Boss was a founding member. However, Big Boss broke away from the Patriots in 1972, and formed a private mercenary group in response to (what he perceived to be) the Patriots' misinterpretation of The Boss's will. In 1974, The Boss's personality was used as the model for the AI housed within Peace Walker's Mammal Pod, in a project carried out by the CIA Peace Sentinels. The person directly involved in her "revival" was a former acquaintance of hers, the AI researcher known as Strangelove, who requested that she have all the data on The Boss for the AI in exchange for her participation in the project. A simulation test of the AI was accidentally recorded by French ornithologist Cécile Cosina Caminades, who had come to Costa Rica to observe the Quetzal, resulting in her capture. Big Boss and the Militaires Sans Frontieres were then dispatched to Costa Rica after both learning of the Peace Sentinel's activities as well as rumors of The Boss's survival from Ramón Gálvez Mena. After encountering a recently escaped and exhausted Cécile near an AI research facility, Big Boss learned from her that a "large tube" (an AI pod) was heard calling out to "Jack," causing him to realize what was really going on. Big Boss attempted to remove the core memory of The Boss's AI after being goaded by Strangelove, who hated him due to killing The Boss, but passed out before he could remove all of the memory boards. Big Boss then tried to converse with The Boss's AI, asking if she had any regrets about her final mission, to which The Boss did not recognize. He was captured shortly thereafter because his conversation with the AI had caused a similar signal to when he had first encountered it. Shortly after his capture, the leader of the Peace Sentinels and former CIA Director Hot Coldman revealed to Big Boss that he was the one who masterminded Operation Snake Eater ten years earlier, and also implied that his demotion to Station Chief of Central America had to do with his planning the mission.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Hot Coldman: I know all about you. Tselinoyarsk? 10 years ago? // Big Boss: You were involved...? // Hot Coldman: The operation to eliminate the traitor? I planned the whole thing. // Big Boss: Shouldn't a suit like you be back at Langley? What the hell are you doing here? // Hot Coldman: ...It's what the CIA does best. Ensure people in the know keep their mouths shut, or else pack them off someplace where there's no one to listen. The Boss's AI directly aided Big Boss afterwards by allowing him inside the Mammal Pod, when Peace Walker began transmitting false data as part of the Peace Walker Project, and when that didn't work, decided to sacrifice "herself" by drowning Peace Walker in the Nicaraguan Lake, in order to save the world from Hot Coldman's threat of a nuclear war. These actions also resulted in The Boss's name being cleared of treason.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Kazuhira Miller: The Boss's innocence has been proven... Do you hear it Snake? Do you hear The Boss's song? However, Big Boss lost some respect for The Boss, feeling that she betrayed him, and by extension, herself, as he felt he was taught by her not to ever put down his gun as a soldier, although he would nonetheless continue to follow through with his interpretation of The Boss's will. Post-Peace Walker Big Boss later formed the nations of Outer Heaven in 1995 and Zanzibar Land in 1999, in order to bring about the world that he interpreted as what The Boss had envisioned. In 2014, Big Boss remarked sorrowfully that her death had greatly affected him to that point, going as far as to comment that he had been dead since the day he killed her.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots: Big Boss: "Ever since the day I killed The Boss, I...was already dead." It was at that point that he finally understood the meaning behind The Boss's last will, that it was not about changing and reuniting the world as one but leaving the world as it is. Trivia * Despite "The Joy" being her former codename, The Boss rarely smiled during the events of Operation Snake Eater. In contrast, The Sorrow always smiled during his encounters with Naked Snake, with not one occasion where there was a frown on his face. * According to Major Zero, the SAS motto, "Who Dares, Wins," was a tribute to The Boss. Solid Snake (disguised as Iroquois Pliskin) used the motto in 2009. * The Boss used to smoke cigars, but quit sometime prior to the Virtuous Mission.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment (2005). The Boss: "Are you smoking a cigar?" // Naked Snake: "Uh huh." // The Boss: "I don't approve of you smoking during a mission." // Naked Snake: "Hey, you used to smoke them." // The Boss: "Never mind what I did." // Naked Snake: "..." * Despite her participation in the Bay of Pigs Invasion being a cover story (to conceal the true events of the Mercury Project that resulted in her entering a coma), The Boss nevertheless passed this account on to Naked Snake, prior to their battle in Rokovoj Bereg. * The Boss's words to Naked Snake in 1964 were often paraphrased by the latter and others in later events: ** The speech that The Boss gave to Naked Snake in their final battle is paraphrased by Gene in one of his speeches in his final battle with Big Boss (Naked Snake) in 1970. * The Boss's final speech to Naked Snake was similar to that given by Big Boss to Solid Snake in 1999. * The Boss's last words ("There's only room for one Boss and one Snake") to Naked Snake were similar to the speech given by Solidus Snake ("The world needs only one Big Boss!") to Solid Snake and Raiden and the speech given by Liquid Snake ("There's room for only one Snake and one Big Boss") to Solid Snake and Solidus Snake, both which was said in 2009, and as one of the final phrases uttered by Big Boss ("Boss...You only need one snake. No...The world would be better off without snakes") prior to his demise in 2014. * In the early 1970s, Big Boss fashioned a fake snake-shaped scar across his chest, similar to that of The Boss. This was used to conceal a jigsaw on himself for use in emergency situations. * "The Boss" was the name of Old Snake's brand of cigarettes in 2014. * Although The Boss scolded Naked Snake for wearing her bandana, she was really somewhat happy in her heart.http://muni_shinobu.webs.com/mgs3/commentary.html Behind the scenes ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' Director Hideo Kojima revealed in a Metal Gear Solid 3 commentary that was designed based on the image of actress Charlotte Rampling.http://muni_shinobu.webs.com/mgs3/commentary5.html One of the game's cutscenes, in which Naked Snake's disguise as Major Raikov is discovered, The Boss comments, while removing his mask, "What is this fairy disguise? It's gonna rub off on you. And then you'll lose sight of who you really are." According to Kojima's commentary, this was intended to be a reference to herself, as well as an early hint at the true nature of her defection to the Soviet Union.http://muni_shinobu.webs.com/mgs3/commentary5.html A voice casting sheet for Metal Gear Solid 3, which was leaked prior to E3 2004, stated that The Boss was a Green Beret and Navy SEAL, and that she was of British descent, though this was never mentioned in-game.http://muni_shinobu.webs.com/mgs3/leak.html In Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence, a film in the Secret Theatre portrays the death of The Boss in a manner similar to the rest of the Cobra Unit, with the detonation of a microbomb and the exclamation of her codename, "The Joy." Gameplay Draining The Boss's stamina during the final battle in Metal Gear Solid 3, will yield the Snake Camo. Though not as effective as The Fear's Spider Camo, it nevertheless provides a high Camo Index in the average environment. Also, if the player attempts to use the fake death pill, The Boss will see right through the trick. Other appearances During the March 29, 2007 edition of the Metal Gear Solid Podcast, David Hayter when explaining Big Boss's characterization and why he went down the path he did, erroneously implied that The Boss was Big Boss's biological mother. In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, female hunters can unlock an outfit based on The Boss's appearance. Gallery 250596 181639928557329 180334222021233 422674 2810962 n.jpg|The Boss using the Patriot. e3-2011-metal-gear-solid-3ds-screens-20110607092303840.jpg|The Boss in Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' (flashback/still only) *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' (flashback only) *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker ''(flashback/Peace Walker's voice only) See also *Cobra Unit *Naked Snake *Ocelot *EVA *Sneaking Suit Notes and references Boss, The Boss, The Boss, The Boss, The Boss, The Boss, The Boss, The Boss, The Boss, The Boss, The